


One

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, James and Lily lived!, happiness abounds, no Voldemort!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily after seeing their eldest son off to Hogwarts for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of a few happy!verse drabbles and ficlets that I've posted on tumblr, and thought that I would now share over here. In the happy!verse there are all four Marauders, Jily, James and Lily have two sons, there is Wolfstar (not always obvious, but also a big part in some of them), and in a later one we meet someone for Peter. 
> 
> They're not in any particular order, they were written as they came to me.

As the Hogwarts Express disappeared from view, Lily let her tears fall freely. Her baby, her oldest child, Harry, was off to Hogwarts. She could hardly believe it. They wouldn’t see him until Christmas.

They had made sure to settle him in a carriage with a few other first years, including Neville Longbottom, who was one of Harry’s childhood friends, and Ron Weasley. There were some Lily didn’t know, probably Muggle-borns. No doubt Harry would come back home at Christmas with stories about the new friends he made.

She felt James squeeze her left hand slightly, and she looked at up and smiled at him. Even he was a little bit teary behind his glasses.

“Mummy? Are you okay?” James and Lily’s eight year old son, Richard, looked at his mother with concern.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart, Mummy is just going to miss Harry,” Lily said.

“I’m going to miss Harry, too,” he said in a solemn voice.

“Prongs, are you  _crying_?” Sirius’s loud voice came closer, “Oh, mate, you are crying.”

“Shove off, Padfoot,” James said, pushing Sirius lightly, “We didn’t ask you, Moony, and Wormtail to come so you could make fun of us.”

“I’m not making fun of Lily, I expected her to cry,” Sirius said, “I can’t believe you’re  _crying_.”

“My son just went off to Hogwarts, okay?” James said, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes lightly, “I’m allowed to be upset.”

“I can remember holding him as a little baby and now he’s off to Hogwarts! Next thing I know he’s going to be getting married and having babies of his own!” Lily cried. James wrapped an arm around Lily.

“Why don’t we get home?” James suggested. Lily nodded, and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief Remus had wordlessly given her. Tomorrow she would write a letter to Harry, reminding him to behave himself, asking what house he was in. And then at Christmas she would see her little boy again, and he would have so much to tell her. 


End file.
